1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention relate to membrane filtration systems and, more particularly, to a method and a fluid transfer assembly for such systems that is used to repair the membranes within a module in situ while the module is connected to a manifold fluidly connecting the module to a plurality of additional modules.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Examples of hollow fiber filtration modules and banks of such modules are shown in, for example, International Patent Application PCT/AU87/00309 and PCT/AU90/00470. These applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
In some examples, a hollow fiber filtration module may comprise an elongate tubular casing enclosing a bundle of hollow fiber membranes. At one end of the casing there is a first header which has a feed passageway therethrough. The feed passage is in fluid communication with the interior of the casing and hence the exterior of the fiber membranes. At the other end of the casing there is a second header which has a treated feed passageway therethrough in communication with the interior of the casing and the lumens of the fiber membranes.
At least one of the headers, for example, the lower header, may also be provided with a gas conveying passageway in fluid communication with the interior of the casing and the exterior of the fiber membranes.
The passageways may be formed in off-set portions of the headers. The headers may have planar end faces. A plurality of such modules may be joined together with or without interconnecting manifolds or pipe work to form a row of filter modules. A number of such rows of filter modules may be inter-connected to define a bank of filter modules.
Prior art arrangements typically have manifolds for communicating fluids to and from the headers arranged above and below the headers. The filter cartridges in these systems have a finite life and need to be removed for cleaning or replacement at regular intervals during the operating life of a system. This can be time and labor intensive, resulting in the system being off-line for longer than required, particularly where only one cartridge, located deep within a bank of modules, is required to be replaced or serviced.